The Bullfight and a Promise
by LAZYcrazyMISFIT
Summary: AUhetalia! When Antonio, a talented matador, has to participate in a bullfight, Lovino is not pleased at his boyfriend's actions. Why is he so angry? Read to find out. YOAI AND FLUFF. LOVINO'S MOUTH! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!
1. Chapter 1: The Promise

**Author's note: I just want to say a few things before you read this:**

**1. I'm not a grammatical genie. Although I'm considered to be a bit of a grammar nazi by some of my friends, I'm human. I make mistakes. I'll gladly fix any of them if you point them out in the reviews. **

**2. This story has some Spanish in it. I've been in Spanish for two years now, but I know I'm not perfect. If you see any problems with my Spanish, post the problem in the reviews and I will fix it.**

**3. If you don't like boy kissing, don't read.**

**4. I do not own Hetalia or any other anime series for that matter. If I did, France and England already would've been married.**

**Anyways, enough with the boring blahblahblah of the official stuff. Enjoy!~**

Lovino was scared out of his mind as he watched Antonio get ready for the bull fight. Even though the Italian knew that this had been coming for weeks, he still wasn't prepared mentally for what could- or would- happen in just a few short hours. He wouldn't admit it, but he cared about the man who called him "mi tomate", and he had even allowed their relationship to progress where he would call him "mi amour". And the fact that he was about to get into the bull ring with a two-ton beast didn't exactly sit too well with Lovino, and he wasn't about to let his objections go unvoiced.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THIS?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IRRATIONAL THIS IS?! I MEAN-"

Antonio was nonchalantly donning his matador uniform while Lovino was ranting on and on, not really paying mind to his protests. After all, this wasn't the first time he had done this. He was one of the best matadors in the entirety of Spain, and he'd done this plenty of times before, even during the running of the bulls up in Pamplona one year. He'd gotten hurt before, and he'd recovered without much of a fuss. However, some of Lovino's rant started to register in his mind, and one phrase in particular made him freeze.

"-AND IF YOU GET HURT, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL DO! I'D BE ALL ALONE, AND I WOULDN'T… I-I… w-wouldn't…"

Antonio was concerned for his boyfriend, but this couldn't override his curiosity.

"What wouldn't you be able to do?"

Lovino paused as though he wouldn't say anything, and he shook his head violently at him. Antonio walked behind him and gently wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist. It wasn't until he felt the wetness hitting his arms that he realized Lovino was crying.

"Please tell me Lovi…"

Lovino paused again, but this time the silence was broken by one stuttered phrase that Antonio would never forget.

"… I-I wouldn't be able to bear being alone, w-without you."

This one sentence shook Antonio to his very core. He didn't realize how much his tomato cared about him, and he felt touched that Lovino was willing to voice that at loud at all. The Italian never let his true feeling show around many, especially not his brother, but somehow Antonio had managed to get him to voice this. That's when Antonio realized how hard it must have been for Lovino to say this, how much strength it took for him to admit that he cared.

Antonio turned Lovino around in his arms so he could hug him properly, and he rested his chin on Lovino's head. Finally after a moment, he sighed and grabbed Lovino's chin so he could look him in the eyes, Antonio's green eyes meeting Lovino's hazel ones in an unwavering gaze.

"Lovino. I will not let you be alone. Ever. Te amo."

Lovino wanted to believe him, but he still had that tiny bit of doubt deep in the pit of his stomach. Antonio saw his unease in his eyes and decided to continue speaking.

"Tú es mi vida, mi amour, mi corazón. I will never let you be alone, ever. ¿Comprendes?"

Lovino looked at him with the most profound look of comprehension that Antonio had ever seen on his little Italian, but his eyes were still tear-filled and solemn. Antonio sighed again and ran his hand down his little Lovi's cheek, catching some of the tears and wiping them away with the gentle care he always practiced when around his Italian.

"How can I possibly make you believe me?"

Lovino seemed to pause slightly and think. Then, he slowly inched his face towards Antonio's until their noses nearly touched, eyes searching Antonio's for any sign of discomfort or uneasiness. Seeing nothing but confidence from his love, he spoke in a whisper so soft that Antonio wasn't even sure it had even existed.

"Besame."

Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist until he was pressed against him, and brought his chin up to meet his in a searing kiss. It was sweet, comforting, and passionate all at the same time, and Lovino quickly found himself getting lost in the taste of Antonio. He tasted like chocolate, churros, and something else that was just him. Lovino found himself wondering what that other taste was (tomatoes… coffee, maybe?), but he was beginning to lose all capability of rational thought as Antonio deepened the kiss while backing him up onto the bed. Antonio broke the kiss a few minutes later and smiled at his love's swollen lips. The moment was perfect, and Antonio decided to just lay there happily with Lovino's head resting on his chest. He played with Lovino's hair while avoiding his hair curl. He knew what that did to his little tomato, and he didn't want that to happen right now. He smiled, knowing that could be saved for later. He glanced up at the clock, and saw that it was almost time for the fight. He looked down and frowned at Lovino, thinking about his promise earlier.

_I hope I can keep that promise. _

Antonio took his place in the bull ring, smiling and waving happily at the audience in his usual carefree manner. While he appeared to be waving to everyone in the audience, he was mainly looking for one specific member of it: his world, his Lovino.

He found him sitting on the second level with his brother and a few other of his friends. His face looked like he was trying not to jump into the ring himself and drag Antonio out by his cape, but the fact that he was here was all that Antonio needed. Antonio caught his eye and smiled at him, even blowing a kiss. However, this little bit of carefree fun could only last so long before the announcer came over the speaker and announced that the fight was about to begin. Antonio took one last look at his love only to see him mouthing: _"If you die, I'll kill you, bastard!" _Antonio laughed at him and mouthed back: _"Love you too, Amour." _As soon as he turned away from Lovino, his carefree demeanor was replaced by a more serious, focused one. This did not go unnoticed by Lovino, who began to wonder just what his boyfriend had in store.

The bell rang as the beast burst through the gate. Staring it in the eyes, Antonio barely registered the yells and cheers from the crowd.

The fight had begun.

He taunted the huge beast as it tried to charge at him, but every time he swiftly missed the speeding bull by stepping only a mere foot to get out of its way. Then, he would taunt the frightening animal a swish of his cape, and the charges would continue. He followed this pattern of swishing and stepping for close to an hour until the bull began to grow tired. He smiled, knowing this fight would soon be over with, and that he'd soon be able to go home with his Lovi and-

_Mierda. Now its charging again…_

This time however, Antonio was too late to get out of the way and instead decided to make a daring move: a very daring, very stupid move. He waited until the beast was at full speed and was just a few feet away from him, earning several shouts and screams from the audience in their state of shock and disbelief. Then with the agility and grace of a gymnast, he ran and swiftly jumped over the creature in a single bound. He landed with a summersault, and popped up only a fraction of a second later to be met with the deafening sounds of the fans' screams and cheers.

He had won, and as he gazed into the audience, he saw many faces all smiling, clapping, and cheering for him. However, he only had eyes for one. He caught Lovino's eye again and smiled. However, Lovino's face was one of pure terror and fear, and Antonio didn't understand why until he looked behind him at the charging, angry beast.

His vision went black.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! I bet you didn't see that coming, and if you did... Congrats. **

*****EDIT*** So, I reread my story and said: "CRAP! That should be worded differently!" like twelve times. So, this chapter (as well as future ones to come) will always be being edited and improved. **

**BTW: I will be posting competitions on each of these chapters, which will determine how the story will turn out. Soooooooo….First person to review with a meaningful comment gets to decide whether or not Antonio lives/gets seriously injured! GO!**


	2. Chapter 2: Broken?

**Hey ya'll!**

**So guess what?! I got my first review! *SQWEEEEEEE!* Thanks for the awesomeness that you are Natalie Edelstein! :3 (kitty smiles right back at ya!)**

**Anyways, a promise is a promise so… Here we go!~**

**NOTE: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, there would be a scene where the Italy brothers both dance to: "We No Speak Americano" by Yolanda and D-cup (I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG)… In front of Luddy and Antonio… OMG I'M TOTALLY WRITING THAT!**

**Anywhos… Enjoy !~**

_Oh my God. _

This was all Lovino could think as he watched the bull charge behind his love, and he tried to yell out to him, warn him in some way. Sadly, it came too late.

Antonio was flipped up into the air by the bull's sharp horns and blood could be seen from where Lovino was sitting two rows up. The entire crowd gasped and gaped at the man in peril, but Lovino couldn't even make a sound. He felt like he was paralyzed as he watched the bull charge again at his unconscious love, and all he could do was sit there as the beast prepared to charge again, scuffing its feet across the ground which made the dust rise behind the large animal.

Only one thought registered in his mind: _He might…_

His thoughts were cut short as the authorities came in and rescued Antonio, and that was when Lovino sprang into action. He jumped off the ledge that his seat had been constructed on and ran to Antonio, not caring who he ran into or what kind of dirty looks and comments he got. One bastard even threw a tomato at him. _How ironic_, he thought as he wiped the mess off of his clothes. He was brought out of his memories of sun-bathed days with ripened tomatoes by a sight he would never forget.

Antonio was covered in gashes and bruises that littered his body. The ambulance was loading him up when Lovino ran to the woman who pushed in the last of the yellow gurney.

"May I help you?"

"He's…he's my…"

The woman seemed sympathetic of Lovino, and she seemed to understand immediately, and allowed him into the back of the ambulance without hesitation. Lovino watched helplessly as Antonio was connected to all sorts of wires and machines, and he couldn't help but think: _You better not break your promise._

*TIME SKIP*

Antonio had been out for hours now. Feliciano and the rest of the group that had attended the bullfight had left, leaving Lovino alone with Antonio.

Lovino's eyes gazed over Antonio for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. His head was wrapped with a clean, white bandage, and he had a large bruise covering the left side of his face. The gashes on his back were bandaged in a similar fashion to his head, as were the many other cuts that littered his body. Lovino made himself remember what the doctor said in order to prevent himself from having a break down again:

"_He'll recover in a few weeks' time. None of the gashes were severe enough to cause any irreversible damage, and he doesn't have any broken bones or signs of internal bleeding. He's not in a coma, just knocked unconscious."_

One of the nurses came in to check on Antonio's vitals and inject more pain medication through his I.V., and she didn't even object to Lovino's presence. They had tried to make him leave the hospital multiple times, and they used countless excuses to try and get him to leave. They had _tried_, not succeeded. The nurse left shortly afterwards, leaving Lovino to his own thoughts. He had heard the phrase countless times before when it came to situations like these, but never had he understood the meaning of those words:

"_It's a miracle he survived."_

He'd never understood how true that phrase, seeming to be so over-used, could be. It was that simple thought that ran through his head as he grabbed onto Antonio's hand, set his head on the bed next to the unconscious man, and fell into a fitful asleep.

*TIME SKIP: 2 HOURS*

Antonio woke up, feeling like he had been run over by a truck.

_No, not a truck… a bull. _

As he opened his eyes, he vaguely remembered the fight, his leap, his smile to…

"Lovino…"

His voice was so hoarse that it came out more as a whisper, and he glanced down to see his little love holding his hand, fast asleep. Antonio smiled at the sight, but frowned when he noticed the details.

Lovino's hair was a mess, and there were huge bags under his eyes. There were tears tracks made down his face, and the area under his eyes looked swollen and puffy. His hand seemed to grip onto Antonio's for dear life, as though he was clinging onto the only thing that mattered in his world.

That's when Antonio remembered Lovi's words from earlier:

"_I-I wouldn't be able to bear being alone, w-without you…"_

The guilt immediately set upon Antonio, and he felt his heart twitch painfully in his chest. How worried had his little tomato been? Antonio looked at the clock which showed the time to be early in the morning. Had he been here the entire time? He then realized something even more terrifying: he had almost broken his promise. Through his worry, he almost didn't notice when Lovino's eyes opened.

"L-Lovi… I'm sorry… I almost broke my promise and-"

His guilt-ridden confession was cut short by a pair of soft lips placed on his own, and he became aware of the tears running down Lovino's face. He separated the kiss to wipe Lovi's tears away and look into his hazel eyes that were red from crying.

"I'm sorry Lovino…I-"

"Just… stop. And don't you _ever_ scare me like that again."

"Okay Lovi. I promise I won't ever do that again and-"

Lovino cut him off again with his lips and broke the kiss only to utter two words:

"Shut up."

Antonio couldn't help but comply.

**FLUFF ENDING! LALALALAAA!~**

**Anywho, there will be another chapter, maybe even more. So… here's the contest for the next chapter: The fifth review gets to decide how far into the future the next chapter will be! GO!**

**Oh and remember, Reviews are awesomer than Gilbert juggling bananas while on a unicycle singing… Good visual, right?**


End file.
